parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Tufted Capuchin
Tufted capuchins (Sapajus apella) are relatively common in the forests and rainforests of south America. These monkeys use a most unusual method of attracting their mates, they rub urine into their own fur. The results of a successful mating, young capuchins are carried around by their mother for months, by clinging to her fur. Hawks and eagles are so feared as predators that alarm calls are sounded at the sight of any bird shadows. These monkeys are well known for using stones to crack open nuts. Roles * It played Mr. Lunt in WildlifeTales * It played Theme Song Guy in The Mallard's New Groove * It played Salt in South American Animal Insanity * It played Banana in Animal Lockdown Gallery Dexter's Lab Monkey.jpg Fantasia 2000 Monkey.png|Fantasia 2000 (1999) emperors-new-groove-disneyscreencaps.com-2269.jpg|The Emperor's New Groove (2000) dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-4619.jpg|Dumbo (1941) 101-dalmatians-2-disneyscreencaps.com-3854.jpg|101 Dalmatians 2: Patch's London Adventure (2003) alvin-roadchip-disneyscreencaps.com-3538.jpg Cartoon-monkey-free.png IMG 8834.JPG IMG_3696.PNG Screenshot 20180207-185617.png coco-disneyscreencaps.com-4274.jpg|Coco (2017) 3A086287-ABA6-40D0-87FB-492B08A2D524.jpeg Oky Doky Monkey.png Clean Elephant Clean Giraffe Clean Hippopotamus Clean Lion Clean Monkey.png Alphabet Train.jpg Zebras On the Ark.jpg Chevrotains Muntjacs Musk Deers Asian Rhinoceroses Indian Elephants.jpg Babar Monkey.png Flamingo Turtle Monkey.png ChimpyTheClumsyMonkey.png Drunk-monkey-dr-dolittle-29.jpg tufted-capuchin-zootycoon3.png|Zoo Tycoon (2013) Screenshot 2019-02-07 204349.jpg 8-shirt-buttons-on-the-primate-fmafafe.jpg M1.png Star meets Tufted Capuchin.png S1E25A Lana sleeping with animals.png Monkeys-in-baby-animals-from-disney-discovery-series.jpg|Baby Animals by Disneyland Records (1984) Monkey-in-abc-from-disney-discovery-series.jpg|ABC by Disneyland Records (1985) Ox-tales-s01e070-monkey.jpg Monkey-from-bamse.jpg Monkey cndrr.jpg Primate from The Smurfs.png Jumpstart firstgrade zoo monkey.png SBSP Monkey.png The-raggy-dolls-a-mediterranean-cruise-monkey.png The-raggy-dolls-the-runaway-monkey.png Evil Monkey.jpg|Family Guy (1999 - current) Yokai-watch Monkey.jpg Monkey in hugo lek och lar 4 den magiska trolldrycken.png Simpsons Working Monkeys.jpg lollipuppet_charlie_chimp.jpg Jouet_a_tirer_Singe_Xylophone_Bass_Bass.jpg dbf8a4087acb0aa534a298e66c34284c.jpg 36f48991bdc79cbce38574401f8e636b.jpg Monkey safari hugo.png IMG_0115xvc z.jpg PawPatrol Tufted Capuchin.jpg|Paw Patrol The Breaker-Inner Monkey.jpg Doki Monkey.png Zookeeper 2011 Capuchin.png|Zookeeper (2011) Riley and Elycia meets Tufted Capuchin.jpg Zoboomafoo Capuchin Monkey.png TTG Monkey.png Is a Crocodile a Reptile? C.H.U.M.-C.H.U.M..jpeg Books IMG_3042.JPG IMG_3132.JPG Alligator Alphabet (9).jpeg EEE2EF4F-0D91-4A4C-AD0D-35020BC71C6D.jpeg 8C51F857-B77F-4DD1-85E3-E32AEAD67BCA.jpeg See Also * White-Headed Capuchin * Ka'apor Capuchin * Black-Horned Capuchin * White-Fronted Capuchin * Yellow-Breasted Capuchin * Blonde Capuchin * Weeper Capuchin Category:Characters Category:Animals Category:South American Animals Category:Primates Category:Night at the Museum Animals Category:Fantasia Animals Category:Aladdin Animals Category:The Emperor's New Groove Animals Category:Dumbo Animals Category:101 Dalmatians Animals Category:Jumanji Animals Category:Tom and Jerry Animals Category:Indiana Jones Animals Category:Dexter's Laboratory Animals Category:Tarzan Animals Category:My Little Pony Animals Category:Zoo Tycoon Animals Category:Doctor Dolittle Animals Category:Go Diego Go Animals Category:The Fairly OddParents Animals Category:Alvin and the Chipmunks Animals Category:Zookeeper Animals Category:Noah's Ark/El Arca Animals Category:Ice Age Village Animals Category:Fantasia 2000 Animals Category:Swiss Family Robinson Animals Category:Denver Zoo Animals Category:Alex draw animals Category:Zoboomafoo Animals Category:Coco Animals Category:Moscow Zoo Animals Category:Hero 108 Animals Category:The Tale of the Fox Animals Category:Cyberchase Animals Category:The Cyberchase Movie Animals Category:The Lost World Animals Category:Omnivores Category:Curious George Animals Category:Stanley Animals Category:Phineas and Ferb Animals Category:Encyclopedia Of Animals Animals Category:Corneil and Bernie Animals Category:Making Fiends Animals Category:Wayside Animals Category:Barnyard Animals Category:Alphabetimals Animals Category:The Angry Beavers Animals Category:Is a Crocodile a Reptile Animals Category:SpongeBob SquarePants Animals Category:As Told by Ginger Animals Category:Rocket Power Animals Category:El Tigre The Adventures of Manny Rivera Animals Category:Star Vs. The Forces Of Evil Animals Category:Visual Dictionary of Animals Animals Category:Ox Tales Animals Category:Disney Animals Category:Pokemon Animals Category:Donkey Kong Animals Category:Planet Earth Animals Category:Planet Earth: Amazing Animals of the Rainforest Animals Category:Blue's Clues Animals Category:Lilo and Stitch Animals Category:Teen Titans Animals Category:Family Guy Animals Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Animals Category:Scooby Doo Animals Category:Yo-Kai Watch Animals Category:Over the Garden Wall Animals Category:Hugo: The Secrets of the Forest Animals Category:Tap Zoo Animals Category:Meet the orchestra animals Category:Meet the marching smithereens animals Category:San Diego Zoo Animals Category:Aladdin (2019) Animals Category:Exotic Pets Category:Baby Einstein Animals Category:Paw Patrol Animals Category:Doki Animals Category:Alligator Alphabet Animals Category:Yu-Gi-Oh Animals